Hay cosas que no planeamos
by laurelin03
Summary: Hermano, te encontrare cueste lo que cueste. Y le hare pagar a ella lo que te hizo ¡Nada me detendrá!¡Nada! Pero entonces ¿Porque siento esto? No... No puedo sentir eso. Me desharé de esta inútil sensación ¡No puede ser tan difícil! ¿O si? Pesimo Resumen


Lin: ¡Bienvenidos!

Ren: Si tuvieron el valor de leer esto a pesar de su pésimo resumen, les agradecemos.

Lin: Por mucho que nos guste Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece.

Ren: Hacemos esto porque nos gusta. Y por favor sean indulgente en sus criticas somos nuevos en eso.

Lin: ¡Sin mas que decir vamos con el prologo! ^_^

Ren: A veces me das miedo. ¬¬

Lin: Yo también me doy miedo. ^_^

Ren: O_OU

_«Mensajes»_

Cuando hablan por teléfono

(Pensamientos de los personajes)

Prologo

Una joven de 14 años caminaba por la cuidad de Inazuma, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y era completamente lisó, aunque su piel era blanca se notaba que estaba un poco pálida, tenia unos ojos color zafiro que mostraban preocupación pensando en el motivo de su llegada a esta cuidad.

Su nombre era Lin y caminaba rumbo a la casa que sus padres tenían en Inazuma, cuidad donde su hermano mayor vino de intercambio hace 3 meses. Ambos estudiaban y vivían en Hokkaido, pero ella no pudo acompañar a su hermano porque estaba enferma. Su hermano Ren, le mandaba E-mails y la llamaba todos los días, explicaba como estaba y una semana después le conto que había encontrado una chica que le gustaba. Su nombre era Natsumi Raimon, al segundo mes Ren ya estaba saliendo con ella y quería quedarse en Raimon.

Lin se preparo para dar una visita a su hermano, aunque ella quería quedarse en Hokkaido con su mejor amigo Shiro Fubuki, pero Ren logro convencerla de venir un mes para luego decidir si quería volver a Hokkaido o quedarse en Inazuma. Le dio un mes para prepararse a venir, mientras se preparaba Lin noto que en los mensajes que le mandaba su hermano, el estaba muy deprimido, así que quiso saber lo que tenia.

Flash back

Lin estaba en el cuarto de la casa de la familia Fubuki, era suyo desde la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de auto cuando Ren y ella tenían 10 y 9 años, como su hermano y ella no tenían otra familia se habían quedado bajo la tutela del director de la escuela, que les dio una casa en donde vivir con un niño que estaba en es misma situación. Su nombre era Shiro Fubuki y habían perdido a sus padres y a su hermano antes que ellos, rápidamente Lin y Shiro crearon un lazo de amistad muy fuerte, Ren como era el mayor los cuidaba a los dos.

Lin estaba conversando con su hermano por teléfono.

Lin: Hermano ¿Seguro que estas bien?_ Preguntó preocupada.

Ren: Claro ¿Por qué preguntas? _ Dijo con una voz en que se denotaba el nerviosismo.

Lin: Eres muy bueno mintiendo._ Se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

Ren: Es que creo que Natsumi me esta engañando. _ Dijo con un suspiro.

Lin: No te precipites Ren, puede que solo sea tu imaginación ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?_ Dijo muy calmada, aunque dentro de ella sentía que no era la imaginación de Ren.

Ren: Si creo que tienes razón, voy a hablar con ella. _ Ren estaba mas tranquiló de haberlo dicho a alguien.

Lin: Bueno creo que voy a colgar para que puedas hablar con ella._ Lin esperaba tener la razón.

Ren: Buenas noches Lin.

Lin: Buenas noches Ren.

Después de colgar Lin salió de su habitación y entro, sin tocar a la que estaba en frente. Encontró a su mejor amigo sentado en la cama haciendo tarea este al verla suspiro.

Shiro: Enserio ¿Nunca tocas la puerta?_ Pregunto haciendo espacio en la cama para que Lin pueda sentarse.

Lin: Tengo la esperanza de que algún día, entre mientras te cambias._ Dijo sonriendo.

El sonrió a Lin sabiendo que ella lo quería como hermano nada más, igual que el que la veía como su hermana, pero ya era costumbre de hacer escenitas de este tipo, porque les gustaba ver la cara de la gente cuando decían eso en publico. Con Lin y Ren, Shiro no era tímido y se comportaba muy diferente que con los demás. Ellos sabían de su problema de personalidad y lo ayudaban cuando tenía demasiada presión.

Lin se sentó y miro preocupada a su amigo, que dejo su repaso de matemáticas para escucharla.

Shiro: ¿Qué pasa?_ Lin no se preocupaba de nada al menos que fuera grave.

Lin: Acabo de hablar con Ren, cree que Natsumi lo engaña y tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto Shiro.

Shiro: ¿Un mal presentimiento?_ La cosa iba empeorando, si en verdad esa tal Natsumi lo engaña Ren saldría muy lastimado. El era el mas sensible de los tres, la vida lo trato muy mal y nunca antes se había enamorado, aunque Ren tuviera 15 años Natsumi era su primera novia.

Lin: Tengo miedo de lo que pudiera hacer si ella lo hace sufrir._ Lin se refugio en los brazos de Shiro, quien la tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo.

Después de tranquilizar a Lin, Shiro le pidió a Lin ayuda con una tarea de literatura.

Lin: ¿No estudiaras Mate?_ Pregunto leyendo el escrito que pensaba entregar Shiro.

Shiro: Creo que voy a hacer como tu responder todo al azar a ver cuanto saco.

Lin: No te burles, que en el último saque 75/100.

Shiro: Fue suerte.

Lin: ¿Y que? Igual te gane._ Dijo sonriendo.

Shiro: Pero te gano en química._ Respondió sonriendo feliz de que Lin se relajara un poco.

Lin: Ya cállate y hagamos tu maldita tarea.

Y con esas dulces palabras empezaron a trabajar, una hora después ya habían terminado y estaban hablando, cuando Lin se dio cuenta que tenia un mensaje de Ren en el celular, que llego cómo hace media hora.

_«Lin quiero que sepas que te adoro hermana y que le digas a Shiro que lo considero como hermano y que cuide de ti. Yo ya no puedo seguir, no me busquen estoy feliz donde practico Soccer, estaba equivocado estar con alguien nada mas trae dolor y amargura. Encontré a alguien que me ayudara a ser fuerte, tal vez juegue contra ti Shiro._

_No olviden que los quiero._

_Ren Setsuna.»_

Lin se preocupo, empezó a llamar al celular de Ren, como no respondía llamo al teléfono de la casa pero tampoco contestaban.

Shiro: Cálmate Lin tal vez ya se durmió es muy tarde._ Shiro no se creía lo que decía pero tenia que ser fuerte para Lin.

Lin: Pero…_ Lin quería saber si Ren estaba bien.

Shiro: Mañana lo intentamos de nuevo, y si no responde llamamos a su escuela a ver si esta. ¿Vale?

Lin: Si.

Shiro consoló a Lin hasta que esta se durmió a su lado en la cama.

Shiro: … (¿Qué hiciste Ren?)_ Pensó Shiro antes de dormirse también.

Al siguiente día Shiro se despertó el primero y se dio cuenta de que llevaban 2 horas que las clases habían comenzado aunque eso era lo de menos por lo que decidió no ir ni despertar a Lin. Espero a que Lin despertara y la convenció de desayunar antes de llamar a Ren.

Cuando el teléfono sonó Shiro fue a contestar ya que Lin no había oído nada.

Shiro: ¿Bueno con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

Inspector: Buenos días soy el Inspector Amane de Inazuma ¿Puedo hablar con Setsuna Lin? _ Pregunto una voz amable.

Shiro: Esta ocupada. ¿Habla porque le paso algo a Ren?_ Pregunto angustiado.

Inspector: ¿Lo conoce? 

Shiro: Soy Fubuki Shiro, soy muy cercano a el y su hermana._ Respondió fastidiado.

Inspector: Entonces dele la noticia que su hermano esta desaparecido.

Shiro: ¿Qué?_ Shiro no se lo creía.

Inspector: No se presento ni ayer ni hoy a unas juntas que tenia en la escuela.

Shiro no pudo más y colgó el teléfono, fue a donde estaba Lin y la abrazo dándole la triste noticia.

Fin Flash Back.

Y ahí estaba Lin, frente a la casa que su hermano ocupo mientras vivía aquí, la casa que sus padres compraron antes de morir.

Hizo los trámites necesarios para cambiarse a Inazuma, Shiro se quería venir también pero Lin le dijo que su equipo lo necesitaba para entrenar y que si no encontraba nada en este año volvería a Hokkaido.

Lin entro a la casa ya había llegado su equipaje y mañana empezaba la escuela, mañana vera a la responsable de que su hermano desapareciera, de seguro esta Natsumi sabia algo.

Lin: (Mañana empezare a investigar, hermano no me importa que no quieras que te ve, te voy a encontrar cueste lo que me cueste) _ Pensó Lin antes de dormirse.

Ren: Que bien apenas el Prologó y ya desaparecí. TT^TT

Lin: Pero si tu fuiste el que dio la idea. O_O

Ren: No es excusa. U_U°°

Lin: ¬¬

Shiro: ¡Aparecí en el prologo y tengo un papel importante!

Los demás de Inazuma Eleven: ¿Y nosotros?

Lin: ¡Nadie es más importante que Shiro-chan!

Ren: ¿A si? ^o^ Ni siquiera tu querido K..OXO (Lin le tapo la boca)

Lin: ¡Cállate! O/O

Los demás(Menos Shiro-chan): ¿Quién?

Lin: ¬¬*** Nadie

Shiro: En fin. Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos y que lancen piedras.

Lin: Pero solo sobre Ren.


End file.
